Talk:Andrew Yun
Other than the name, I don't really see how this article is a "rip-off of StarWars". It isn't. Read the article now. I added information. ''You underestimate the power of the dark side'' Realy, no sign of an Empire during the H-C War... //Into the Fire// //And Back to Humanity// The Prophet The Legend The Story The Game I think ReincarnateofVader intended to have the establishment on another planet, where the Human-Covenant War didn't take place. As the Human-Covenant War began, Andrew Yun realized that his friends were kidnapped by the UNSC, and his earlier observation had been correct. Able to convince a large portion of humans, he began building an “empire.” Inspired by the old stories of Star Wars, he decided to base his military weapons off Star Wars technology and began calling himself, Lord Vader. and i correctly stated, there was no sign of a Empire in the Human-Covenant War, or in the UNSC leaders/marines. //Into the Fire// //And Back to Humanity// The Prophet The Legend The Story The Game Hey, half offense, Ajax, but I think this guy's "friends" were SPARTANs. I still don't get it... //Into the Fire// //And Back to Humanity// The Prophet The Legend The Story The Game You need to learn to make nicer comments. New Section I'm guessing no one else cares. For starters, could you explain why he has Covenant weapons (Energy Swords, Gravity Lifts, Plasma grenade)? Also, why does he have shielding technology (UNSC didn't even manage to mass-produce such technology)? He appears to be more Covenant character than a human character.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:05, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Actually, Covenant weapons would be gathered by UNSC forces if the UNSC wins. However, if the Covenant wins a fight, they would most likely glass a planet or destroy everything in their path. So, it is unlikely that the rebels would obtain Covenant weapons. However, if the Rebels fought against the Covenant, it is most unlikely that the rebels would win as they don't have the proper technology to combat such advanced alien forces. About the shield technology, it is unlikely that such individual could steal such technology. Shielding Technology came from Oni Section II, the creator of the SPARTAN program (somewhat). So, if you're saying he stole a MJOLNIR suit (which has a shielding technology), then it would NCF.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:39, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :They would so that they could reverse-engineer the Covenant technology to their own use.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:08, 24 May 2009 (UTC) He's saying that not every single little weapon was found. There's bound to be a few the UNSC missed. :Let's use common sense for a while: You're fighting a genocidal alien force that is bent on eliminating you completely from the face of the universe. You have no other alien allies at the moment, inferior technology but have superior strategist (Keyes Loop, Cole Protocol, etc), limited amount of supersoldiers (Spartan vs. Elites) and most of all, had many planets under threat of the Covenant. Even the novels stated that they are fighting a losing war. Because of this pressure and tension, you are bound to gather everything and anything you find, bring it back to base and reverse-engineer the technology. That's what they did after winning; collect and deliver to ONI for research. Without salvaged Covenant weapons, the MJOLNIR wouldn't have energy shields. Even the novels, for example Halo: Fall of Reach, stated that the SPARTANs would try to gather everything they find in their path and deliver it back to base.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 03:25, 25 May 2009 (UTC) What I don't see is the reason why someone would be called this. He would be a ordinary person, with no Halo God-powers. Why the 'Lord Vader' name then? The Great, Powerless Decree of the Almighty Me It is very possible he thought his friends were kidnapped but was just dimwitted about it. This is so excruciating to the article not even the author knows of it! Also, if he was in some "hick" colony with like 100,000 people on it, he could have done everything in the "countryside." Just like Harvest had like a platoon of CM when the Covvies attacked: Andy's homeplanet could be too desolate for any asylum to exist. Ajax, you should buy a pet dragon and put a saddle on it and name it Spaghetti because that would amuse be :P